DOWN DIRTY AND DESPERATE
by Kimjunmie
Summary: Baekhyun still doesn't get it. He's still wounded, and confused, and incredulous beyond belief, and the soap dispenser seems like a brilliant projectile to launch at Chanyeol's head.


Baekhyun still doesn't get it. He's still wounded, and confused, and incredulous beyond belief, and the soap dispenser seems like a brilliant projectile to launch at Chanyeol's head.

*Down, Dirty, Desperate*

Baekhyun hates intercontinental flights.

Not only are they ridiculously long and a (literal) pain in the ass, once the novelty of travelling to new countries wears off, they are dreadfully monotonous.

Especially when Baekhyun is fighting with his dumb giraffe of a boyfriend.

They're sitting as far away as possible (Baekhyun's doing) and very pointedly not looking at each other. Or, well, Baekhyun's not looking. The latter is sending him amused smiles constantly, and the only reason Baekhyun knows this is because he's omnipotent, and not because he's stealing stealthy glances.

"You're so obvious," Jongdae says from beside him. Baekhyun had forced him into the seat, much to the other Omega's displeasure. "And stop roping me into your attention seeking plans. You might be fake-mad at your Alpha, but I'm not, and you're making me miss out on hot plane sex."

Baekhyun smacks Jongdae over the head with a rolled up magazine, because he's a horrible friend, and he deserves it. "I am notfake-mad," he protests, "And shut up, pleb. You're sitting with nobility, you should be honored."

Jongdae just sighs, a long suffering noise of torment, and looks across the aisle.

It's been eight hours, and Chanyeol hasn't made a move.

Baekhyun's beyond frustrated by now, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Jongdae had told him to shove it about two hours into Baekhyun's forlorn soliloquy, and had escaped to climb into Minseok's lap, where he's currently curled up, dozing.

So in conclusion, the seat next to Baekhyun has been vacant for a good duration of the flight, a fact that's been announced to the entire cabin- very casually, of course- but Chanyeol still hasn't crawled over to beg for forgiveness.

A glance back reveals the Alpha relaxing into his seat, headphones on, looking at peace with the world, like everything is rainbows and unicorns, like his mate isn't fuming three seats away.

Baekhyun resists the urge to pelt his food tray at him.

Suddenly, the curtains are pulled apart, and a steward enters, one Baekhyun has never seen before. He introduces himself as the relief staff, and the Omega notices that he is tall, an Alpha, quite easy on the eyes, and those eyes linger a second too long on him.

Baekhyun tilts his head.Well, this could be interesting.

"Kim-ssi," Baekhyun calls, for what has to be the eight time in two hours, and the steward bounds up to him eagerly, signature grin on his face intact. "I seem to have run out of alcohol," he pouts, tipping his empty glass at the Alpha, "Do you mind getting me a refill?"

The steward leans in slightly, just enough to be considered inviting, and whispers, "I would've asked you to have a drink with me, but not only would that have been terribly unprofessional, but also the Alpha in the last row would've made good on his unspoken promise of running a lawnmower through my insides."

Baekhyun laughs like that is the funniest joke in the world (it's not, it's really not, Chanyeol is a scary motherfucker when he's pissed), tilting his head back to reveal his throat. Steward Kim looks positively infatuated as he leaves.

While he's waiting, Baekhyun looks over to the side and finds Jongdae staring back, less than amused.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, and Jongdae just shakes his head.

"Just thinking that you must really hate walking." He observes before turning away, and Baekhyun really needs new friends, preferably ones that don't point out the obvious.

He can't deny it, is the thing. Because once Chanyeol snaps (which he's close to doing, Baekhyun can smell it. He can't see it because he's not looked over at Chanyeol all this time, not even once, and that task has taken all of his willpower), he isn't going to have mercy on Baekhyun. The thought sends a thrill down Baekhyun's spine.

This time, when the attendant returns, Baekhyun is fiddling with his seat-belt.

"Here's your refill, sweetheart," Steward Kim says, and Baekhyun looks up at him faux-sheepishly. "Ah, thank you," he grins, before, "My seatbelt's giving me trouble though, do you," he moves his hands so they're above his head, almost as if baring his entire body to the Alpha, "Do you think you could help?"

Steward Kim's eyes darken with obvious lust, and he nods once before reaching out and tucking his fingers in where metal meets the waistband of Baekhyun's jeans, deliberately lingering a second too long. Before Baekhyun can say anything, though, or ask the steward to back off very kindly (he knows when he's pushing too far, thank you very much), the air around the seat shifts, and Baekhyun's favorite scent in the world wafts in, laced with silent fury.

"I think that's quite enough," Chanyeol says, voice sharp and cold, "Thank you for your services, but we won't be requiring them anymore." The words are perfectly polite, Chanyeol's tone anything but. Baekhyun tilts his head slightly to find his Alpha glaring at the attendant, and the other man raises his hands in surrender.

"My apologies, Sir," the attendant says, sounding very slightly intimidated, "I didn't realize I was crossing into claimed waters." He bows, then, dealing Baekhyun one last glance before scampering off.

The Omega shoots up from his seat almost immediately, raising his chin to meet mutinous chocolate eyes. "You hadno right," he protests, shoving at his boyfriend, "to do what you just did. What are you, a caveman? Does the concept of-"

He's cut off by a firm arm around his thighs, and for a second, he's disoriented, can only see a familiar broad back, before he realizes he's been swept off the ground.

"Let me down!" Baekhyun protests as sniggering breaks out in the background, and claws viciously at Chanyeol's back. The Alpha lets out a hiss of pain, and Baekhyun mentally high fives himself. "Park Chanyeol, unhand meright the fuck now, or I'll-"

Before he can finish his threat, Baekhyun finds himself pressed against the inside door of one of the bathroom stalls, with Chanyeol towering tall over him, caging him in with arms on either side of his head.

"Or you will?" The Alpha asks, timbre of his voice flirting terrifyingly low. He leans forward, lips brushing against Baekhyun's neck enticingly, "Living dangerously are we, baby?"

Baekhyun fights the urge to shiver, both from the mouth at his pulse- because he's entirely too used to how traitorous his body is when it comes to Chanyeol- and the edge of promised retribution in Chanyeol's words. His chin remains poised in defiance, though, and he pushes the Alpha away. Or at least tries to, since Chanyeol won't budge.

"Get the fuck off me," Baekhyun snarls, eyes alight with heat. Chanyeol just raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"Why?" He asks, insufferably patient, "So you can go flirt with that steward again?"

Despite his calm demeanor, Baekhyun can smell the anger rolling off Chanyeol in waves, knows he should probably give in, but Baekhyun's nothing if not reckless, so he pushes on.

"Why?" He mocks, "Are you the only one allowed to flirt like you're available?"

As Chanyeol's face morphs into confusion, Baekhyun scoffs. "Don't play oblivious, you bastard."

Chanyeol sighs in fond exasperation, and Baekhyun resists the urge to punch him. "I don't know what you're on about," he says, "But there is exactly one person I flirt with, and he's standing right before me."

Baekhyun looks away, the lightest of flushes rising to his cheeks. He's always been weak to Chanyeol's words, and the smooth velvet of his voice, but not today. Words aren't going to cut it today.

"Don't sweet talk me, it's not going to work." He shoves at Chanyeol again, and this time, the Alpha grabs hold of his wrists and slowly brings them above his head to pin them there. "Go flirt with your interviewers some more, and leave me to an Alpha that can actually give me what I need."

Chanyeol's fingers tighten in warning, but Baekhyun ignores him and powers on. "And don't try to deny it again, because I could fuckingsmellit on you. Your scent screamedAlpha in rutand just from standing near her." The hurt is seeping into his voice now, emotions that he's been trying to keep under control overflowing in the face of confrontation. He's always such a tumult of emotions when it comes to Park Chanyeol, never able to settle on just one, "Must've been something else, that Omega, if she got you like that from just--"

Baekhyun is interrupted by Chanyeol releasing his grip on his fingers and pulling him into a bone crushing hold. He buries his face into Baekhyun's neck, inhaling deeply.

Baekhyun tenses up, bringing his hands up to push Chanyeol away. "No, don't-" he's crying all of a sudden, tears tracking down flushed cheeks.Too many emotions, always so extreme,"Don't touch me, don't--"

"Baby," Chanyeol coos, muffled by skin, "Baby, stop. You've got it all wrong," Baekhyun doesn't let up, clawing and thrashing around to get away, "Baekhyun." Chanyeol lets some of his Alpha timbre drift into his voice, "Stop moving."

Baekhyun goes pliant at that, though his face screams reluctance and promised violence.

"The Jeju Island interview..is that what you're talking about?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun's silence is all the answer he needs. "Of course I remember that," A short chuckle follows the words, one that has Baekhyun seizing up, eyes shuttering as hurt floods his system.

Chanyeol seems to realize how his words sound a split second later, and panic colors his face. "No, I don't mean it like that. I don't remember it because of--" he sighs, shaking his head. "Do you remember what you were wearing that day?" he asks abruptly, and Baekhyun blinks up at him in disbelief.

"Thatis your attempt at an explanation?" he asks incredulously, "You aren't even going totryto--"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol interrupts again, urgent, "Do you remember?"

"Of course I don't fucking remember. I was too busy watching my Alpha cream his pants over some other Omega."

Chanyeol ignores him. "My shirt," he says, and Baekhyun's look of disbelief deepens, "You were wearing my shirt, baby. In public."

"So?" Baekhyun asks exasperatedly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were wearing my shirt," Chanyeol repeats, endlessly patient, "in public, one day after my rut. Your collarbones were out, and the stylist noonas hadn't accounted for that, hadn't covered them up."

Baekhyun still doesn't get it. He's still wounded, and confused, and incredulous beyond belief, and the soap dispenser seems like a brilliant projectile to launch at Chanyeol's head.

"Means my marks were on display, baby," Chanyeol explains softly, coffee eyes boring into Baekhyuns own, "Imagine this; One day after my rut ends- just one day, which means it's still receding- I walk into the studio to findmyOmega inmyclothes,in public," he's emphasizing urgently now, trying to make Baekhyun understand, "Looking all fucked out, with my teeth printed into his skin for the world to see," Realization is slowly crawling into Baekhyun's eyes, so Chanyeol pushes on, "Do you really think," Familiar fingers drift into Baekhyun's hair, "That I'm not going toreekof arousal?"

Baekhyun's eyes are wide now, fingers hesitantly coming up to clutch at Chanyeol's shirt. It's no secret that Chanyeol's a possessive bastard. He's always scenting, and marking, and orbiting around Baekhyun, reiterating the fact that they're both off the market as subtly as he can.

"But..you wouldn't even look at me, and you let that other Omega touch you, and you were fuckinglaughingand--"

"Would you rather I looked away, or risked complete exposure by taking you right there, on the table?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun flushes to the tips of his ears, "Because I would've, baby. A few more minutes of looking at you, and I would've spread you out on the table and fucked you till you were dripping with come." He noses at Baekhyun's throat, before letting his teeth graze over skin. "Wouldn't have been very PG-13, that."

"So it wasn't.." Baekhyun's voice is soft. Vulnerable. "..the interviewer?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, leaning down to press his lips to Baekhyun's for a moment. "No, baby," he says, "How could it be? How could it be anyone else, when I have you?" he peppers kisses all over the Omega's face, tender and fervent, "I'd have to be insane, wouldn't I, to look elsewhere when I have the loveliest Omega in the world falling apart at my fingers, on my knot."

Baekhyun bites his lip at that, anger slowly ebbing away, embarrassment taking over. Chanyeol notices this- of course he does- and the tiniest of smirks turns his lip.

"But you," he half-teases, spinning Baekhyun around so his back is pressed to Chanyeol''s chest, bodies aligned perfectly, eyes meeting in the mirror over the sink, "You like riling me up, don't you?" fingers trail across Baekhyun's hips, gentle but firm, holding him still when he instinctively tries to push back into Chanyeol, "Nuh-uh, baby. Not getting your way this time."

Baekhyun whines in protest, and Chanyeol tuts. "Should've thought of this before you let another Alpha put his hands all over you," he says, tightening his hold on Baekhyun's slim waist. Now that the misunderstanding is out of the way, exasperation is quick to roll back into Chanyeol's voice, "Fuck, I wasfurious. Gonna end up in jail because of you someday,"

"How do you think I felt?" Baekhyun retorts right away, "You let that interviewer touch you too."

"I wasn't flirting with her, baby. I wasn't giving her bedroom eyes, or offering her my body, or feigning helplessness. I was only speaking to her as much as every other member in that room was," deft fingers unbutton Baekhyun's jeans, dragging them down to mid thigh, "Iwas working. You, on the other hand," he pulls Baekhyun's boxers down next, and Baekhyun hisses as his half-hard cock is exposed to air, "Youwere playing."

Chanyeol's fingers drift teasingly over Baekhyun's length and trace a path over to his ass, two digits circling his rim before drawing away. He raises his fingers to the light, and they glisten obscenely with slick. "Look at you," he growls, "I haven't even touched you, and you're practically soaked."

Baekhyun mewls in response, eyes wide and pleading, "This for me, baby?" Chanyeol pushes on, "Or is it for the Alpha outside, the one who thinks he has a chance with you because you've been giving him 'fuck-me' eyes all through the flight?"

"F-for you, just you, Alpha," Baekhyun says immediately, "Only get like this for you."

Chanyeol's growl is something deep and primal, because he loves the rare times Baekhyun gets like this, gets desperate enough to give in without Chanyeol having to work past his obstinacy, "Can't believe you, can I? How do I know you aren't going to go say this to the other Alpha, too?" Even as he's saying the words, two of his fingers dip into Baekhyun, brutal and quick.

Baekhyun moans high in his throat, head falling back. It takes him a while to realize that Chanyeol's question wasn't rhetorical. "Won't," he mumbles around a swallow, "Won't say it to anyone else because, ah," his hands scramble for purchase, settling on the sink, "Because you're..you're my Alpha. D-don't want anyone else, just you,please," he pushes back against Chanyeol's fingers, tensing around them, "Please, Chanyeol."

"Please what, baby?" Chanyeol asks. The edge to his voice has almost disappeared, placated by Baekhyun's words, replaced instead by a burning urge to claim, "Gotta say the words, Baekhyun."

"Please fuck me," Baekhyun begs, "Please, Chanyeol, Alpha, need it..need your knot."

Chanyeol growls, smug, and makes quick work of shucking off his pants and underwear, and it isn't long before he's lining up with Baekhyun and pushing in slowly, enveloping himself in wet heat.

Baekhyun's breath hitches, and his eyes flutter shut, head dipping to keep himself from convulsing.

Chanyeol isn't pleased by that- never is when Baekhyun denies him his face- and he snaps his hips forward in quick, hard thrusts. Baekhyun whimpers at the abrupt increase in pressure.

"None of that, baby," Chanyeol grits out, setting a punishing pace, "Show me those eyes, come on," he orders.

Baekhyun obliges, glassy irises meeting Chanyeol in the mirror. He looks a right mess, Chanyeol does, all wound up and animalistic and disheveled andwow, Baekhyun did that.

Chanyeol smirks, as if he can read Baekhyun's mind, and attaches his lips to the expanse of skin at his disposal, his own personal canvas. "You like that, don't you? Knowing that you're the only one who gets me like this?"

Baekhyun moans, loud and salacious, and struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Look at me, baby," Chanyeol says, hitting all the right spots inside Baekhyun, "Look at how desperate you make me. Desperate enough to fuck you in this dingy bathroom, even though everyone outside can smell us, smell how delicious you are, how much you want it." He nips at Baekhyun's throat, "But no one else gets to see you like this,no one," he pulls back to the tip and slams in right against Baekhyun's prostate, and the Omega screams.

"You're mine, Baekhyun," Chanyeol's thrusts are sloppier now, but just as good, just as overwhelming, "Say it."

Baekhyun just nods wordlessly, too absorbed in the pleasure to do much else, and he really should've known better than that, because Chanyeol stills.

The whine that is ripped out of Baekhyun is desperate and demanding, eyes darting pleadingly across Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, and it's clear that holding back is as strenuous for him as it is for Baekhyun, but he needs this, needs confirmation despite how obvious it is. "Words, baby. Use that pretty mouth."

"Y-yours, I'm yours, Chanyeol," Baekhyun whimpers sincerely, "Please, please, please."

Chanyeol's face softens, and he nods once before sinking back into Baekhyun, making him sigh in relief. The pace is just as wicked as it was moments ago, and it only takes a few more well-aimed thrusts and a whisper of,"So perfect, baby, love you so much,"to send Baekhyun spiraling into oblivion, clenching impossibly tight around Chanyeol's cock. This, in turn, triggers Chanyeol's release, and he pumps once, twice, before pushing past Baekhyun's resistance and locking them together.

They lie slumped over the sink for a few minutes as Chanyeol shoots pulse after pulse into Baekhyun, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Ugh, gedoff, you're heavy," Baekhyun complains, and feels Chanyeol's lips quirk into a smile against his skin.

"Nope," Chanyeol says happily, "I'm not gonna move until we land. You're a splendid body pillow."

Baekhyun snorts. "Knew you only wanted me for my body.:

"Of course. Have you seen yourself?" Chanyeol retorts, "Pretty little Omega," he teases, dodging the hand that come up to smack him in the face. "'S not all I want, though," Chanyeol's voice is softer, now, and somehow more intimate than everything they've just done, "Want your heart, too. And all your love."

Baekhyun's quite sure he's never flushed this shade of scarlet in his life. "You absolute sap. I hate you," he mumbles, tears almost pricking his eyes when Chanyeol laughs and traces an"I love you,"into his skin.

They banter back and forth for a while before Baekhyun convinces (read: threatens) Chanyeol into carrying him back. Once they're comfortably settled into the seats (together, this time), Baekhyun on Chanyeol's lap, the latter presses his lips to Baekhyun's forehead.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun hums, "It was never my intention."

"I know." Baekhyun confirms, burrowing into Chanyeol's shirt. Then, softer, "I'm sorry I flirted with the steward. I can't say it wasn't intentional, because it was."

Chanyeol chuckles against Baekhyun's ear, low and private. "I know," he echoes, "Befitting of my little vixen."

Baekhyun feels satisfaction and warmth wash over him upon finally being surrounded by his Alpha's steady heat, and sleep slowly pulls him into her welcome embrace.

"Not little." Baekhyun manages to mumble.

"Mm, still mine, though."

Maybe intercontinental flights aren't that bad after all


End file.
